His Cocaine Heart
by missrikkijackson
Summary: Renamed in honour of Cariba Heine! :) Just when Zane and Rikki got engaged old and dangerous vice of Zane is back. Rikki tries desperately to help him, even though he refuses and finds out she's pregnant. Then another complication enters the picture that may cost Rikki and Zane's relationship - Sophie...
1. Chapter 1: One single glass of champagne

**Chapter 1: **

**One single glass of champagne**

No POV:

It was a quiet evening. The stars were shining bright on the sky. In the middle of a small australian island two people were walking hand in hand arguing over _who_ loved _who_ more. They had just finished their dinner at the restaurant and had decided to come to their favorite place for a little walk. They both looked so in love with the other. They stopped at the sight of a small entrance, that led to the place that was so special for the both of them. The boy made a gesture with his hand and said:

- After you, m'lady.

The girl laughed. The boy looked so mesmerized by her. She was so beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress, which fit her perfectly and showed quite boldly a big part of her chest, making her look sexy. Her curly mess of hair was falling gently on her shoulders. Her ocean blue eyes were shining. He was in a dark blue suit and also looked stunning. Being a mermaid, she normally used to swim to their place, but this time her boyfriend had asked her to come with him by his boat, and she agreed. Both of them didn't and couldn't know how much this one night would affect both of their lives. Or in particular: one single glass of champagne... Before they entered the place where the moon pool was, he turned around to her and said:

- Close your eyes.

- Why?

- Just do it.

She obeyed and closed her eyes. He gently helped her enter in.

- Open. - he said with a smile.

She thought she'd faint. There were thousands of little candles in there. On the floor there were dark red covers. The blue stones in the dark walls were shining like a little stars in the night sky. Even though she hated all the romantic-kind-of stuff, she had to admit it was perfect.

- Zane, this is just... - she didn't know what to say.

- Glad you liked it. - he said.

She smiled. He had said exactly the same before they make up for a second time.

- What's all this for, though?

Instead of answering, he kneeled down and took out something of his pocket. A small dark red velvet box. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring.

- Rikki Chadwick, will you, the love of my life, make me the honor of becoming my wife?

She smiled. He couldn't know, but neither the candles nor anything else romantic mattered to her the way those few words did. Her heart was beating like crazy. She kneeled down to him, kissed him and said:

- The honor will be mine.

He smiled and put the ring on her finger. Its stone was half red half blue (Zane had ordered the shocked jeweler to make it that way) and the ring was graved "Together forever". It meant not only them, but Rikki's special self too. Fire and water together in one. Forever.

- Would my beautiful fiancé like to spend the night here with me? - Zane asked with a smile.

- I'd love to. - Rikki answered with a smile.

- This deserves a little celebration! - he said.

He went to his bag and took out two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Rikki froze and her smile vanished.

- Zane! - she said in a sharp tone.

- Come on, we need to pour this.

She shook her head. She coudn't let him make a step back now, when he was completely recovered.

- Just one glass. - he said and gave her a pleading smile. She hesitated. She wanted to say "no" so badly, but she thought that one glass wouldn't hurt. She was so completely wrong.

- Fine, just one!, she said eventually.

He gave her a glass and after filling their glasses, they made a toast. She lifted her glass to her mouth and so did Zane. She observed him closely for his reaction. He seemed calm. But she couldn't know how much he actually enjoyed that glass of champagne.

Zane's POV:

As I was lifting the glass to my lips I found myself excited to taste it. The minute the liquid touched my tongue I felt extremely good. Like a part of myself that was missing was finally back. The only thing I knew was that I didn't want the drink to end and the feeling to go away. I wanted more.

- So? Did you feel anything? - Rikki asked me concerned.

I couldn't tell her the truth, because she would probably freak out and start yelling or worse - leave.

- It's fine. I'm fine. I didn't feel a thing.

She observed my face for a sign if I lied. I tried to make a blank face so she didn't suspect anything. I couldn't let her know how ecstatic I felt drinking alcohol again.

- Are you sure?

- Positive. - I lied.

I put the empty glass away, trying to ignore the feeling of my body desperately wanting more. I couldn't know that this single glass of champagne would lead to those deadly consequences that it did... Rikki hesitated for a moment, then said:

- Good.

No one said anything more about alcohol.

- So, Mrs Bennett, what do you propose to do next?

She answered me with a kiss. I left the empty glass and ran my hand through her back. Because if there was something I wanted more than the alcohol, it was Rikki. We spent the whole night together. It was about 4 in the morning when I walk up. Me and Rikki's bare bodies were tide up in a hug under the covers and she was sleeping. She was so beautiful. I gently slipped out the covers and took my glass and the bottle of champagne. I knew it was wrong and I knew it was not fair to Rikki, but I desperately needed a drink. I poured myself a whole glass of the champagne. The minute the liquid touched my lips, my whole body relaxed. I drank it on ex and poured another glass. I hated the feeling of wanting more, but it was stronger than me. I couldn't fight it. I continued pouring glass after glass until the whole bottle was finished. I was slipping back in my old vice, into my deadly trap, but I didn't care. I put the empty bottle back in to my bag and went back under the sheets to Rikki. She was murmuring something in her dream and her left hand that was up on the covers periodically was curling into a fist and than was relaxing again. I gently took it in my own, and I felt Rikki relaxing next to me. I loved watching her sleep. I couldn't believe how happy I was to be with most beautiful girl on the planet. To know that she loves me and she wants me.I was so stupidly happy that I thought nothing can ruin my happiness. I was so incredibly wrong. Not only there was someone who could do it, but that someone was simply myself...


	2. Chapter 2: Changing for better or worse

**Chapter 2: **

**Changing for better or worse**

Rikki's POV:

It was already half past 7 a.m. when I walk up. Zane was still sleeping with his hands wrapped around me. I looked at his sleeping face. He looked so happy and relaxed. Still I couldn't help myself but wonder "Did I make a mistake letting him drink that glass of alcohol, even if it was only champagne?"... I gently slipped out of the covers and put back my dress and got back to Zane. I kissed him and said:

- "Wake up sleepy head".

He opened his eyes, pulled me close to him and smiled:

- I love the way you always wake me up!

- Shut up! - I giggled.

He smiled and kissed me. Then he got out of the covers to put back on his suit.

- What are we gonna do now?

- First, we'll go to our places and take a shower. Then we'll meet the gang at Rikki's and will tell them the happy news. - I said making the plan in my head.

- Great! - he said. - We can all make a party and pour our engagement!

My smile disappeared.

- No Zane, no way! Not if involves alcohol!

- But...

- No, no buts! You told me you haven't drunk anything for years, and you've been clean since а long time now, do you want to blow all this away?

- No. - he said with a sigh. - You're right.

Bit the look of disappointment in his eyes made me very suspicious. I decided though, that maybe I was too preoccupied and was probably imagining it so I gave up that thought.

- Ok. I've got to go now. See you in an hour.

He nodded and kissed me. I dived in the water and went straight to my place. While I was taking a bath, I called Cleo.

- Hi, Cleo!

- Hi, Rikki, what's up?

- I have some big news. - I giggled. - Meet me at the cafe with Lewis, Bella and Will, ok?

- Ok! I can't wait! - she said and heard that she was smiling.

- I've got to go now. Later!

- Later!

And we hung up. I turned on my favorite song and put my phone on the chair next to the bathtub. I closed my eyes, listening to the music and was melting of pleasure in the water. But something in my mind was bothering me. That look in Zane's eyes. I thought I've imagined it, but what if I haven't? Suddenly a few minutes later I felt the water heating up.

- What the...? - I said to myself.

I looked at my hands. They were open and relaxed. I couldn't have done that. Or could I...? The water started bubbling. It was burning my body and a scream of pain got out of my mouth. I managed to somehow get on the floor out of the bathtub. I looked at myself, my whole body had pink blotches of burning. It was painful as hell. I dried myself carefully, but though my tale disappeared, the pink blotches were still there. I got up off the floor and looked at the bathtub. It seemed the minuite I got out, the water has cooled down. I touched my face, but it wasn't hot. Neither was my body. Something was changing. My powers were changing. I ran out of my bathroom, put on the first clothes I found and ran straight to Rikki's.

Zane's POV:

I waited for Rikki to swam away and I slowly turned to walk out of the moon pool. I was thinking of what she said to me. She was right and I knew it, but this was stronger than me. I wish I could be stronger, I wish I could get over it so bad, if not for me - for Rikki. But something in me was anxious for more and I couldn't stop it. I wouldn't. When I got home my dad wasn't there. His bottle of whisky was on the table along with his empty glass. Before I could stop myself, I was drinking glass after glass. When the bottle was empty I went to the the cupboard to search for more alcohol, but I didn't find. At that moment I felt something that scared me. _Anger_. Anger that I couldn't find what I wanted. What I needed. Anger that made me wanna scream and break everything in the house. I leaned to the plot and buried my face in my hands - what was happening to me? Something was changing in my vice, it was becoming uncontrollable. I ran to my room and straight in the bathroom. I turned the water on and went under the shower. I felt relief when the water touched my skin. It's like it washed away not only the anger, but also the need of more alcohol along with all the other troubles I've got. I began to realize why Rikki loved swimming in the ocean so much. The thought of Rikki made me smile to myself. Then I remembered she'd told me that she wanted us to meet the others at Rikki's so the shower was quick. I put some clothes on and went to Rikki's. But the dark feeling of wanting more alcohol was back...

Rikki's POV:

When I went to Rikki's my friends hadn't arrived yet. I saw Sophie behind the bar. When she saw me she freaked out and anger filled her eyes. I walked past her, but when I was close to the office door she grabbed my arm and hissed:

- What do you think you're doing? Get out from here or I'll call...

- Zane? Or the police? - I laughed at her. - Oh, and by the way you're fired.

Her eyes widened in something between shock and disguist. I pulled my arm walking straight in the office. She came after me.

- Who says I'm fired? You? - she started laughing.

- Yes. - but it wasn't me who said it. It was a voice behind her. She turned around and was shocked to see Zane standing right behind her. He walked past her to me and turned to her.

- Rikki's my fiancé and the manager of this place. She has every right to fire you. - he took my arm in his.

Sophie's eyes now were wide opened and were moving high speed between me and Zane. Me she looked with pure anger and envy. Zane she was looking with something strange between love, anger and disgust. She then saw the ring on my free hand. She stormed out of the office and cafe. I smiled. I turned to Zane and kissed him.

- What was that for? - he smiled meaning the kiss.

- You deserved it. - I said playfully and went out of the office to see if my friends had come. I saw them behind one of the tables. I walked to them with a huge smile on my face.

- Hi, guys!, I cheered them.

- Well, hello!, the answered me with smiles on their faces.

- So...what's the big news?, Cleo asked.

- No here. Come in the office.

And they followed me in. Me and Zane turned to them with smiles on our faces.

- We are engaged!, I said with a big smile on my face, showing them my hand with the ring.

- Wow. - Bella said.

- Congratulations! - Cleo screamed.

They both hugged me and Zane and so did the boys. Before anyone could say something, my face became serious and I said:

- There's something else I wanted tell you.

I told them everything about the incident in my bathroom and I showed them the burns. The all wondered if that were my powers and what could've changed them. No one had a guess. Even Lewis. Then he suddenly said something:

- You're saying that when you got _out_ of the water it stopped boiling, but you weren't _hot_ so it can't be you who did it?

- Yes. - I answered.

- Hmm... - he said. He looked at me.

- We have to try it again. Just to see if it happens again. But a bottle of water won't help. You have to be _in_ water.

- I have a pool!, Zane said. - My dad's gone for a week and the house is empty. We can use it.

I nodded along with the others.

- Do want to go there now? - I asked them.

The truth was that I was anxious to try it, because I didn't want to have to stay out of the water all my life, being scared if it would hurt me or not. When the others. nodded, we all left Rikki's heading straight to Zane's house...


	3. Chapter 3: Sensations

**Chapter 3: **

**Sensations**

Rikki's POV:

When we got to Zane's house he locked the entrance door so we all wouldn't be bothered. We went straight to the pool.

- Are you ready? - Lewis asked.

I nodded. Zane took my hand.

- You're not doing this alone. I'll go with you.

- What? No, no way. You better be outside the pool to help me out quickly! - I said.

He nodded. I took a deep breath and jumped in. I surfaced and went to the edge of the pool where my friends standed.

- Now what? - Zane asked.

- Now we wait. - I said.

We waited for a couple of minutes. Nothing happened. I looked at Zane and the others and was about to say something when I felt it again. The water was heating fast.

- Quick! Get me out! - I shouted and the three boys pulled me out just in time before it started boiling. They all were staring at the pool in shock. I dried myself and sat on one of the lounge chairs. The next moment I realized something was happening to me. I was shivering! They all turned to me.

- Rikki, are you ok? - Cleo asked.

I shook my head.

- I'm freezing. - I said.

I looked at them and they looked at me. We all knew: this wasn't normal. Zane came to me and sitting next to me he took me in his arms to try to warm me.

- Rikki, you're deadly cold!, he shouted when he touched my skin.

He was rubbing my arms and my hands, but all I could feel was more and more cold.

- Someone, please go to my room and bring some blankets!, Zane asked.

Bella and Cleo quickly ran into the house.

- What's going on to Rikki? - Zane asked Lewis.

He helplessly shook his head "I don't know". I was freezing more and more. Zane was gently fondling my cheek. Just then Cleo and Bella returned with a bunch of blankets Zane quickly put them around me.

- What now? - he said.

- The moon pool! - Cleo screamed. - Miss Chatum once told us that the moon pool will always help in that kind of situations!

- No. No way! - Zane said. - Her powers are going out of control when she's in the water.

- We have to at least try. - Lewis said.

- Fine. But we'll take her there with my boat. She's in no condition for swimming.

The others nodded. Zane took me in his arms. I was so cold that I could barely feel a thing and I could barely hold my eyes open. He and the boys went to his boat. The girls dived in the water. With the boat it took us a little longer to Mako. When we arrived at the pool Zane gently entered with me and his hands. I transformed, but nothing changed. I still were deadly freezing.

- Zane, get out. - Cleo said. - She has to be alone in the pool.

He didn't want to leave me alone, but he silently obeyed and got out.

I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore and I closed them.

- Rikki! - he screamed, but Lewis and Will grabbed him before he could jump back.

- Give her some time. - Cleo said. She then exchanged looks with Bella. They were both very scared.

I lied there with closed eyes, when I heard voices that weren't theirs. I opened my eyes with great effort. I realized I was in something like an ice coffin, like Snowhite. I started hitting it in order to break it. Nothing happend. Then I saw a woman with straight hair who I knew too well and hated too much coming to where I was. She gave me an evil smile. Denman. I heard her saying something to someone behind her and I realized that it wasn't me in that ice, it was someone else. Someone I loved & missed so much. _Emma_. I could see through her eyes and sense her, I could feel her emotions. She panicked when she heard what Denman said:

- We got the one who controls the cold. But who we actually need is the one who controls the heat, she's the most dangerous and the most priceless one. As for her - she nodded to Emma - she will have to help us find what we need, or something may happen to her. - she turned around and walked away. I could sense how frightened Emma was. I could sense how much she wanted to help me. A tear rolled down her cheek and it landed on her bare neck. In that moment she transformed and her tail broke the ice. Fortunately no one ever saw or heard anything. That was her chance to escape... She closed her eyes and then suddenly everything went into darkness. I opened my eyes and saw the terrified faces of everybody. I was still lying in the moon pool, but wasn't cold anymore. I looked straight into Cleo's eyes and said:

- Emma. She's in danger. Denman has her.

Cleo couldn't believe it.

- What? - she said in a high voice.

I got of the moon pool, dried myself and stood in front of her. I looked at her and then at the others and said:

- I don't know what happened, but I had some kind of a strange vision. I could _sense_ Emma's feelings and could _see_ through her eyes. It was like for a few moments I _was her_. Denman has her. In some kind of huge ice cage like a coffin. She's trying to get to me through Emma. If Emma doesn't tell her where I am Denman said something may happen to her. When Denman got out of the room one of Emma's tears dropped on her neck, and when she transformed she broke the cage with her tale. She could've escaped, but I didn't see anything else. I have to help her. To save her. I'm going to where she is. I'm going to find her!

- What? No way! - Zane said. - You're not going anywhere, especally near Denman And especially if she's looking for you!

- I am! If Denman wants me, she'll have to mess with my powers first and she'll loose. She'll never get me! Besides she'll understand no one messes with the people I love and care about! - I said that fearless and with a confidence in my voice that I saw my friends admired.

- Rikki, you can't. You don't even know where Emma is. - Lewis said.

- I don't care. I'll find her and save her even if that's the last thing I'll do!

- When will it get into your head - we are in this together!, Cleo said and the others nodded.

She threw herself in my arms and hugged me. I returned the hug. Zane took my hands and said:

- I won't leave you to deal with her alone. Whatever you do, wherever you go, I'm there! - he said and he kissed me and hugged me.

- Yes, this is not only about you, it's about all of us. Cleo's right, we're in this together! - Bella said.

- And I'm the one who's responsible for all this mess. If it was not about me, she would've never known about you. - Lewis added.

- The best and most important thing in one friendship is that when one friend is in danger, his or her friends always help. - Will said. - And it's obviously that you need our help.

They all smiled at me.

- We'll never leave you alone, Rikki! I will never leave you alone! - Zane said holding my hands.

- We'll always be here for each other! - they said together at the same time.

I couldn't describe how much their words meant to me! I gave them a big smile and they smiled at me. We then decided it was time to home. I went to bed early, because I felt beaten up. That night I had a nightmare of Emma. In it I could sense her and see trough her eyes again. This time I managed to see where she was. When I woke up after the nightmare I knew I had to go there and save her. I quickly wrote a mesage to Cleo, but I doubted she's still awake. I knew she'll see it in the morning and it worked perfect for me.

**To Cleo:**

**_Cleo, it happened again and now I know where Emma is. I'm going alone. I can't let you or the others to get hurt. Take care!_**

**XxX Rikki XxX**

But before I leave I went to Zane's house. I climbed through his window into his room. I took something out of my pocket and put it on his nightstand. It was a note. I leaned and kissed his cheek. Then I jumped off his window and disappeared into the night. The witch hunt has begun...


	4. Chapter 4: On her own

**Chapter 4: **

**On her own**

Zane's POV:

I woke up early with the need to drink something. I felt horrible hunger for alcohol. I tried to fight it, but it was stronger than me. I turned to my nightstand to check the time and I found a note. Before I even took a look at it, I looked at the window. It was open and fresh morning breeze was coming in. I grabbed the note and read it quickly:

_**I know where Emma is. I'm going alone. Don't try to help. This is something I have to do by myself.I love you.**_

_**~ R**_

- Rikki what have you done! - I screamed in anger.

I grabbed my phone and dialed her number. Voicemail. I grabbed my keys and ran out of the house dialing one of the few people I knew Rikki would've told where she's going...

Cleo's POV:

I woke up at 7:30 a.m. this morning. I yawned and blinked against the sun. I took my phone to check if I had any missed calls or messages. There was a message from Rikki.

_**From: Rikki**_

_**Cleo, it happened again and now I know where Emma is. I'm going alone. I can't let you or the others to get hurt. Take care!**_

"Oh, no!" I thought, when my phone started ringing.

- Hello?Zane? What is it?

- Cleo, do you know where Rikki is? I know she tells you everything!

- No, but she left me a message that she knows where Emma is and she's going there!

- She left me a note telling me the same! We have to find her!

- Meet me at the docks. I'll call Lewis and the others!

- Ok.

We hung up and I hurried to call Lewis and then the others. I just hoped we can find them on time...

Rikki's POV:

I was swimming not too fast not too slow, deep in my thoughts. I was glad I was doing this alone. I had used to cope with everything on my own. Denman was tourtiring Emma, because she wanted me. I would never let my friends to put themselves in danger because of me. I will deal this the way it has to be done. By myself. I saw a boat high above me and I knew I was in the right place. I slowly showed my head up the surface to look around. "It's funny", I thought, "The last time I came here was to get revenge of my "boss" ". I'd never imagined I'll ever come back here again. I found a far distant corner where I couldn't be seen and I pulled myself out of the water. I dried myself as quickly as I could and quietly walked to one of the window to look inside. I saw a big room with light blue walls. On a big table next to one of the walls, there were different stuff like those Lewis is using for his researches. I imagined his face when he sees these ones, far more professional looking than his ones, and I couldn't help but smile. I looked at the other end of the room. I saw Emma's cage but it was empty. I looked further. There was big bed and a young girl tied to it. Emma. I saw dry tears on her cheeks. She was looking at the other side and I knew I had to draw her attention. I saw a glass full with water on the table next to the bed. I knew this was my chance. I curled my fingers and the water started boiling. Emma immediately turned to look at the glass. Her eyes widened in terror and shock. She looked around the room and her eyes found me watching her through the window. I sushed her with my finger and tried to open the window. It wasn't closed very well, so I managed to open it. I quickly climbed in and went to Emma's bed to untie her. She was watching me with relief and fear at the same time. Once she was free I helped her to stand up and she whispered quietly:

- Are you mad? Denman's after you, if she finds out you're here...

- Let me worry about this. - I whispered back. - Now come on. We don't have much time.

I helped her climb out through the window. I climbed out as quickly as I could, but we heard voices coming faster to the room.

- Come on!, I put her arm over my shoulder and made a few steps. But when we were about to jump in the water I felt dizziness. I blinked several times to clear my mind, but I could bearly stand on my feet. Just then we heart Denman yelling:

- She's run away! Quick she can't be long, find her!

I pushed Emma towards the water saying "You go!".

She shook her head:

- Not without you!"

I heard steps and pushed her in to the water. She dived in, but I felt I couldn't stand on my legs anymore and before I could do anything I was lying on the edge of the dock unconcious...

Emma's POV:

I didn't want want to leave Rikki alone, because I saw something was going on with her and she was bearly standing on her feet. But we heard steps behind us and before I could do anything she pushed me into the water. I quickly swam away and with a safe distance I showed my head and looked back. I saw Rikki falling on the ground. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Denman and two men running to her. She gave them orders and they took her roughly inside. I swam away quickly to get help. I had to save her from that demon. Coming on her own she risked her life to save me. Now it was my turn. But I wasn't as strong as she was, I needed help...


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship

**Chapter 5: **

**Friendship**

Emma's POV:

I speeded through the water, swimming as fast as I could. I reached the docks and carefully looked around. Then I saw Zane. He was pacing around nervously like he was waiting for someone. I got close to him and said:

- Zane!

He turned around his eyes wide open.

- Emma? What's going on? Where's Rikki? - he sounded panicked.

- Zane, she...she saved me, but she couldn't...she fainted and... Denman has her. - I said with tears running from my eyes.

Right then I saw four people coming down to Zane. They were Cleo and Lewis along with a blond boy and a blond girl. When Cleo saw me she asked me quickly:

- Em, are you ok? Where's Rikki?

Seeing the tears on my cheeks she got her answer. She jumped in the water followed by the other girl. Cleo wrapped her hands around me in a comforting hug, but I was looking at the other girl who also had a tail!

- Excuse me, but...who are you?

- Em, that's Bella! - Cleo answered me.

- Cut it off guys. Later. Now we've got to find Rikki! - Zane said quickly.

I nodded and said:

- Follow me with the boat. I'll lead you.

They nodded. The boys got in Zane's boat. Me, Cleo and Bella dived in, and I showed them the direction, navigating the boys in the Zane's boat...

Rikki's POV:

When I opened my eyes I realized I had a terrible headache, I thought my head's gonna explode. I looked around. I was in a dark room. There was only one small window, high above me. The window was closed. The door was probably locked too well. I stood up and walked around. It was like I was in some kind of prison, Denman's prison. I leaned against the wall. How would I ever get out of here? I had to think of a way.I started making a plan how to escape...

Zane's POV:

I speeded the zodiac as much as I could. I had to find her, I had to save her. I couldn't bare the thought that something might happen to her. She was a fighter and I knew she'll survive. When reached the place where Emma brought us, I couldn't see any boats around. Me, Lewis and Will got out of the boat. We splitted and started looking around carefully. I saw one door and opened it. The room I saw was empty. After looking about half an hour, we all got together to my boat.

- There's no one here. Denman's left and she took Rikki with her.

Lewis and Will shared a look that I saw wasn't good.

- What? - I asked.

Will slowly stretched his hand to me and opened it.

- We found this.

In his hand there was a beautiful blue crystal necklace. Rikki's necklace. I took it from his hand and held it tight in my grip.

- We have to find her!, I said only, and the others nodded.

I couldn't imagine what would I do if something happened to her. I swear that if Denman did something to my Rikki she'll have to pay big price. Lewis took me out of my thoughts, kneelibg down to the water and asking the girls and especially Emma:

- Now what? Do you know where Denman might've taken her?

Emma shook her head.

- No. When she kidnapped me, she drugged me to sleep. When I woke up, I was here. - Emma said and tears started rolling down her cheeks. - This is all my fault, if she hadn't come to save me in the first place, Denman would've never get her! - she buried her face in her hands crying. Cleo hugged her and said:

- Emma, come on, you know that's not true!

No one's POV:

Then a thought came to Emma's mind.

- How exactly Rikki knew I was kidnapped and where I was?

The others exchanged looks. Cleo then told her about the visions Rikki had, about the strange circumstances around and how much Rikki insisted to go and find her alone. She went deep in her thoughts.

- I should've helped her. I should've pulled her with me in the water. It's all my fault. She could barely stand on her feet, and I left her there! - she started crying again, burying her face in her hands. No one said a thing for a few seconds when suddenly Zane broke the silence:

- What do you mean she could barely stand on her feet?

- I mean exactly that. She looked like she was gonna faint in a second. And she did fainted after she pushed me.

- But why she fainted? I mean did Denman do something to her or...

- No. She wasn't at dock at time. She arrived when Rikki was lying unconscious on the floor. - Emma looked at him. - Why?

- Because it's not like her to faint like that. She's always so strong, she sometimes looks like she's...unbreakable. - Zane said and they saw tears started to form in his eyes.

- We'll find her, Zane. I promise. - Cleo said.

He nodded just to show her he heard what she told him. His hunger for alcohol was growing to the break point. He needed a glass. Or few glasses actually. He didn't noticed when he had started pacing, but he heard Will saying:

- Now what do we do?

A thought suddenly came to Lewis' mind. He took out his phone and dialed a number. He waited a few rings for the other person on the line to pick up.

- Hello? Laurie? I just wanted to say "Hi" from me and Cleo and ask you if there was something new about the marine park... Oh, really? Thank you, so much, Laurie, I owe you a big favour! Take care! - and he hung up.

He turned to the others and said:

- She's at the marine park. And I'll bet you whatever you want, that she's keeping Rikki somewhere close to her.

Zane jumped in his boat:

- I'm going there. I'll make her tell me where Rikki is.

- That's not a good idea. - Lewis said. - I think I should go and talk to her.

- No, no way, Lewis. You loose it big time when you're around her. Someone else should go. - Cleo said.

- I'll go. - Will said.

- What? Why? - Emma and Bella both asked.

- Because she doesn't know me. I can distract her while you look around for Rikki.

- Actually that's not such a bad idea. - Lewis said. - Come on, let's go.

The boys got into Zane's boat and the girls dived in. Heading straight to the Marine park...

Rikki's POV:

After thinking for like half an hour I finnaly made my plan. I absentmindedly reached to take my crystal in my hand, but it wasn't there. I froze on my place looking to my neck. It was gone! I tried to remember how I could've lost it, but I couldn't. "Maybe Denmon took it", I thought. It made sense after all. I heard steps coming from out the door and I instinctively made a step back to where the light of the small window couldn't catch me. I heard the door open and caught my breath. Then I saw her coming in.

- Where is she? - she asked when she couldn't see me.

Someone pushed the key and the lights were on. I put my hand in front of my eyes because of the sudden burst of light and blinked several times. Then I put down my hand and looked at her. She had done the same. We were all alone, and the door was opened. She smirked at me and said:

- Ah, there you are.

- What do you want from me? - I asked with hard tone.

- You shouldn't be so rude. I don't want to hurt you.

- Really? What exactly do you want from me anyway?

- There's a time for that. - she smirked again. - Come with me.

- Why? Are you going to put me into another prison?

- No. Come with me. - she said with a hard tone.

- And if I say no?

- Let's just say that something may happen to your friends. - she smirked. - You don't want anything bad to happen to them, do you?

- You wouldn't dare! - I hissed like an angry cat.

- Do you really wanna try me?

- Stay away from my friends! - I said with hard tone.

- I promise not to bother your friends if you do everything I order you.

- You want me to become your slave? No way.

- Even if that guarantee the safety of your friends?

- They'd never want me to become your slave because of their safety. I wonder how many friends like that do you have? - I swear that I shot her with that question.

She looked at me with hidden pain in her eyes. She showed her weakness and I had the chance to attack.

- So this what all this is about, isn't it? You don't have friends and when you saw how much we care about each other you wanted to break our friendship. Nice try, but it'll never work. - I was speaking coldly, stabbing her with my words right in the heart.

- Shut up!, she shouted. My hand was resting to my leg, but I surprised her with curling my fingers making a lightening that landed right in front of her causing her to step back in panic and fall on the ground. she hit her head and lost consciousness. Seeing my chance I ran away through the door into another room. I saw nothing but stairs and I started walking up the stairs when I heard someone coming to the stairs. I ran downstairs and hid under. I waited and saw two men going to the room I've just escaped. I saw it had a key in the locker. I waited the men to enter, and quickly closed the door and locked it. I ran upstairs. I realized I was in a lab. I pushed the exit door and realized I was at the Marine park.

I turned to lock the door of the lab and I was just going to leave when I heard 6 different voices behind me saying my name at the same time:

- Rikki?

I turned around in a flash.

- Guys?

I couldn't believe it! My eyes travelled over all of them. They had relief written on their faces.

- Em, are you ok? - I asked seeing she had tears in her eyes.

Without responding she ran straight at me and hugged me. When we released from the hug Zane stretched his hand to me and opened it saying:

- I think you'd want this back.

My eyes widened. It was my necklace. I took it in my hand and couldn't help but smile. Then I pressed my lips in his. When we released from the kiss I smiled to everyone and they smiled to me. Our friendship really was stronger then any of us ever thought. It was invincible...!


	6. Chapter 6: The result

**Chapter 6: **

**The result**

Zane's POV:

That night I asked Rikki to stay with me in my house. Of course she agreed. On our way home we had to go to Rikki's and close it for the day. While Rikki was cleaning the last two tables I had to clean the bar and secretly took a bottle of scotch in my bag. When we finished Rikki turned off the lights and I locked the door. Once we got home Rikki went to the bathroom to take a bath and I took out the bottle of scotch and started drinking. I felt so relaxed when this devil liquid was entering my mouth. I drank the whole bottle, but I desperately wanted more. Without realizing what I'm doing, I threw my glass at the wall and it broke into million pieces. The sound made Rikki come running downstairs. She was wearing one of my shirts, and even in that moment I couldn't help but admit how sexy she was in it. I didn't even bother to clean the mess, I went straight to her and kissed her with my hand holding her head. She gently broke the kiss and said:

- What happened, are you ok?

- Everything's fine. I just...dropped a glass. - and I leaned to kiss her again, but she pushed me again.

- Have you been drinking? - when I didn't respond she found her answer. - You have. Your breath smells of alcohol.

I looked at her eyes. She wasn't angry at me or anything. There was something more dangerous - disappointment. I could bear anything else but that.

- Rikki, I... - but she stopped me with her hand.

- It started again with that glass of champagne, didn't it? - she looked me straight in the eyes and I couldn't and didn't want to lie to her. I nodded slightly.

- I knew it!

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes:

- You need help, Zane. Professional help.

- No, I'll be fine, I promise.

- No, Zane. You won't be fine. Unless you seek help, you'll never stop. I'll always be here to help you, but first you need to help yourself. If you care about our relationship, and if you want it to last, you'll seek help.

She turned around in an attempt to walk away, but I couldn't bear it. I felt anger and sadness fighting in me. I grabbed her arm and when she turned around I kissed her. She tried to push me away, but I wouldn't let go. I lowered my hand to her waste and even lower. I loved touching her body so much. I was kissing her roughly everywhere. Rikki was furious and was trying to push me away. She eventually managed to pull herself out of me and slapped my face. Then I did something I knew I'd regret my whole life. Lead by my anger I slapped her back, but way stronger then her and she hit the ground. A red mark appeared on her cheek. She stood up against me, gave me a look of haterid and disgust, and stormed off the house heading straight in the water. Suddenly the anger left me and I felt panic. I ran to upstairs and slammed the door of my room. I entered the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. Then I looked at my hands. What have I done? All she wanted to do was to help me! And I nearly molested her and then hit her... What was happening to me? I was terrified of the monster I've been changing into...

Rikki's POV: 

I couldn't believe what Zane did! How could he do this to me? A voice in my head was trying to tell me that it wasn't him that did it, it was the alcohol. But I was so angry that I didn't want to believe it. When I surfaced at the moon pool I realized someone's already there.

- Bella? What are you doing here so late?

She turned to look at me and I saw tears in her eyes. But before I could ask her what happened she saw the red spot on my cheek and her eyes widened:

- What happened to you?

- Nothing. - I murmured.

- It doesn't look like nothing. Come on, tell me.

I analyzed her face for a few seconds. I didn't want to tell anybody about what happened, but I was so angry, that at the same time I thought I'd explode if I don't talk to someone.

- Zane. - I said with an angry sigh. - He hit me.

- He what? - she was so shocked that she stopped crying and brushed her tears looking at me, waiting to continue.

- He tried to molest me, but I slapped him, and he slapped me back. - I said and studied her reaction.

She looked shocked and disgusted.

- I can't believe that guy. I've never liked him, but I could've never imagined he was capable of doing such thing...

- That's the thing. It wasn't really him. It was the alcohol. - I rested my elbows on the edge of the moon pool, putting my hands under my chin.

- Pardon?

- He's drinking again. - I turned to look at her.

- Again?

- Yes. I've known he had drinking problems in his past. I thought he overcame his addiction, but I was wrong.

Bella put her hand on my shoulder.

- Only you know what you're going to do from now on and if you can forgive him. If his problem is really the drinking, he can seek help. And I can't believe I'm going to say that, but I know how much he loves you and how much you love him, and when the things calm down you should go and talk to him.

She smiled at me and gave me a worming hug.

- And what's wrong with you? - I asked already feeling better.

- Oh, I just...had a little fight with Will. I hate us fighting. - she sighed.

A thought came to my mind.

- You know what? Why don't you come at my place. We can make popcorn and watch a movie. I think it'll be good both of us!

- Sounds great!, Bella said with a smile.

- I dare you! - I said with a playful smile and we dived underwater, racing to my place.

I don't think it's necessary to stress out who won.

- Admit it, you lost! - I teased Bella.

- Never! - she laughed back.

We reached at my place and I pushed the door open. When we entered in, a pink blotches appeared on my cheeks.

- It's not much... - I said slyly, but she stopped me:

- Are you kidding me? It's hilarious! I love it!

- Thanks. - I smiled at her.

I went to my room to take the movies. I returned to the living room with 3 dvds in my hand.

- So, what do you want to watch - "The Dark Side of The Sun"(a Brad Pitt movie), "The craft" or "Interview with vampire"(again - a Brad Pitt movie)?

- The first one. - she said. - I've never seen it before.

I nodded and put the disk into the dvd. We sat on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and stared at the TV. When the movie ended, I turned to Bella, to see her fell asleep. I gently put her in lying position, careful not to wake her, and covered her with a blanket. I then put back the empty bowl in the kitchen and returned to the living room. I sat at one of the armchairs, but deep in my thoughts I soon fell asleep too.

Bella's POV:

I woke up and looked around. I realized I was still at Rikki's place. She was sleeping in one of the armchairs and the morning sun was gently fondling her face. I smiled. I've never thought about it before, but now I couldn't help but admire how beautiful she really was. My look fell over her cheek. Now at the daylight I could take a better look at it. It was still red and it looked sour. Suddenly I felt anger: what right had Zane to do this to her! I yawned and stretched my hands up. I was about to stand up from the couch when Rikki opened her eyes:

- Good morning, sleepy head!, I said with a smile.

- Morning!, she answered still sleepy.

She stood up and went to the kitchen turning to me at the door:

- What do you want for breakfast? I'm thinking of chocolate pancakes. - she said.

- Sounds great. - I nodded.

Half an hour later we were sitting at Rikki's kitchen table and she gave me my portion and putting hers down on the table. She was about to take a bite when she suddenly put her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom.

- Rikki are you ok? - I said walking to the bathroom to check on her, when I heard that she was throwing up.

- Rikki? - I knocked on the door and came in.

She was kneeling down and was throwing in the toilet trying to hold her hair up.

- Here. - I said and I took her hair for her, helping her to free her hands.

She threw one last time and then leaned to the wall closing her eyes to take a breath. I sat next to her.

- Are you ok? - I asked.

She nodded.

- I hate this. - she said her eyes still closed. - I thought it was over.

- You mean it happened before?

She nodded.

- I've been doing this ever morning in the last few days.

- Rikki, do you think that you might be...pregnant?

She turned and looked at me. I could tell by her eyes that she hadn't thought of that possibility.

- I don't know. - she said.

- Why don't you...you know...take a test? - I asked her.

She didn't know what to answer. She stood up, walked to the cupboard with the mirror opened it and took something out. I stood off the floor and walked to the door turning to her:

- I'll wait outside.

And I closed the door. After a few seconds she walked out holding the test. She sat next to me on the couch putting it on the table. Now we had to wait for the result. I felt her reaching for my hand and taking it in hers. I squeezed her hand back giving her comfort. We stared at the test. Slowly, after what it seemed ages it showed the result. Still holding her hand I turned and hugged her. When I let go I said with a little smile:

- Congratulations.

She nodded. I looked at her eyes. The look in them was blank. I had no idea how she was feeling, so I just said the first thing that came to my mind:

- You're not alone. Everything will be ok...


	7. Chapter 7: You are not alone

**Chapter 7: You are not alone**

Rikki's POV:

- You're not alone. Everything will be ok... – Bella said.

I looked at her.

- I wish I could believe you, but I know it won't be ok. My life's such a mess right now.

- So what? You've got me and Cleo, and Will and Lewis… we're all your friends and we'll be always there for you! – Bella said and hugged me.

- Thank you. – I said and I gave her a little smile. – So I guess…I have to tell the others now.

- Yes. But you aren't going to do it alone. I'll be with you. – Bella smiled at me and then asked: – But what about Zane? When are you going to tell him?

- No, not right now. I even don't know what I'm going to do with the baby. I mean Zane has drinking problems and has to seek help. And I want to be there for him. I mean maybe he'll have to go to a clinic or something, and what if he has to stay there for months? Besides I've got a café to run too. I've got too much stuff on my head right know. I don't think it's a good time for having a baby… - I sighed and looked at Bella.

- Wait, are you saying you're thinking…

- I don't know. But I'm taking it as a possibility. – I said.

- Look, what would you say if I suggest you to take a week or two off? We can go camping on Mako for a couple of days, or somewhere else. You'll have enough time to think through everything and make your mind while having some fresh air. What do you think? – Bella asked me with a smile.

- I think it's great. – I smiled back at her.

She gave me another hug and we both got up from the couch. I was glad that I had her love and support, because I really needed it.

- There's something I want to ask you. – I said while walking with Bella to the café. – Don't tell the others about what happened between me and Zane last night. I don't want anymore drama right now.

- I've never thought about telling them. It's your live, and it's something you should decide whether to tell or not. – she smiled.

- Thanks. – I said.

She took my hand in hers and I squeezed it back. It felt good to have someone you could relay on.

Bella's POV:

I looked at her face. I couldn't imagine what Rikki was feeling right now, but I wanted her to know she has someone she can relay on. Her beautiful blue eyes were wandering around in the space, but I could see the pain and the worry in them. My heart hurt to see her like that. After all Rikki was the strongest person I knew, who never feared anything or anyone and never revealed her emotions. But there was a change in her lately. Maybe it was the baby, maybe it was Zane, but she was definitely changing. As much as I liked her new better and kinder self, I hated the thought she was losing her usual self, because that was what she really was after all. When I took her hand I felt how soft and worm it was, and I liked it. I saw brightness coming to her eyes and I smiled to myself. I was glad I was the reason of that brightness. I don't know what was happening lately, but I was feeling a strong connection between the both of us and I like it. We entered the café and I looked around. Fortunately Zane was not there. We went to the table of our friends.

- Look who's here. – Lewis teased us.

- Shut up. – I said with a smile.

Rikki waited for me to take my seat next to Will and she sat next to me. She gave everyone a small smile and said:

- I've got to tell you something gyes. – she reached under the table and took my hand in hers and took a deep breath before she continued – I'm pregnant.

- What? – Lewis said and his eyes widened. – I can't believe it! Rikki Chadwick! A mother? – he smiled at her and added – Congrats!

- Rikki, that's amazing, congratulations! – Cleo exclaimed happily and she hugged Rikki over the table.

- Thanks. – she responded with smile.

- Wow, that's… amazing news. – Will said also with a smile.

- And guess what? I have a great idea. Why don't we go camping at Mako? Or somewhere else near the town. It would be great! Only the 5 of us!

- Yes! Excellent idea! – Cleo said and gave me a big smile.

- 5? – Lewis asked. – Aren't you forgetting someone?

- Zane's not coming. – Rikki said before I could answer him.

- Why? – Cleo asked her voice full of suspicion. – Did something happen?

- No. – Rikki said. – But he has to run the café while I'm gone, besides when I marry him and give birth I won't be able to do things like that anymore.

- Right. – Cleo said and it seemed she bought what Rikki had told her.

- Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go pack! – I said.

We all got up from our table and left the café one by one. I had to stay a little longer to tell Nate I was going to take the week off. When I finished talking to him I noticed Zane entered the café. His eyes were red, but he seemed normal. He went straight in the office. I went to the door and I knocked up. Now or never.

- Come in. – I heard his voice.

I pushed the door open and closed it behind me.

- May I talk to you for a minute? It's important. – I said.

He picked his head up from the computer.

- What about?

- About Rikki. – I said and he dropped his pen.

His face changed from blank to worry.

- What about her?

- What you did to her last night was unforgivable. – I said frimly.

- So she told you. – he said.

I nodded.

- I don't know what happened to me. I love her more than my life! And after she stormed off I felt disgusted by myself. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to her. – he said.

- I see you really regret about last night. Good. Because it must never happen again.

- It won't, I promise. – he said and his eyes were pleading. – I'll do everything to make her happy.

- I'm glad to hear that. Because if you really want to make her happy, you must go and seek professional help for your…problem. You owe it to her and to… - I stopped. I realized I shouldn't have said that much. - …to you. – I managed to fix the things.

I turned around to walk out the door and turned my head to him:

- Please, try not to upset her again, because you're very good at it sometimes when you're around her. Right now it's very bad for her in her condition. – and I walked out of the office, but Zane ran after me and caught my arm.

- What condition? – he asked me.

I pulled my arm from his grip and walked out of the café without saying a word. I was kicking myself for letting the last words to slip through my mouth. But right now I decided what's done was done and I hoped everything would be ok. I went straight home to pack my stuff.

Rikki's POV:

When I went home I went to my room to pack my stuff. I was half ready when I sat on the bed and my thoughts started running again. I put my hands on my belly. I thought about the baby. Was I really ready to become a mother? How did I let my life to become such a mess? Then I remembered Bella's words: "You're not alone". And she was right. I had the most amazing friends I could ask for. They all were happy for me and were ready to help me the minute I asked them. The doorbell rang and took me out of my thoughts.

- Coming! – I shouted and ran downstairs to see who was at the door.

I opened it to face none other than Zane.

- What are you doing here? – I asked him.

- May I come in? I need to talk to you.

- But I don't want to talk to you. – I shot him with anger. – Please leave. – I added, but he walked in past me. I shut the door behind me, turning to look at him.

- No. – he said. – Not before I make sure you're ok.

- Why wouldn't I be ok? – I asked him rising my eyebrows.

- Well, Bella mention something about your condition…

- You spoke to Bella? – I said and started to really get angry. What right she had to tell Zane? It was my thing to tell.

- Yes. She came to tell me to never do what I did to you again and that if I wanted to make you happy I should seek help for my problem. And to try not to upset you again, because it was bad for your condition.

- And she didn't say anything else? – I asked him.

- No. – he said. – Rikki what's going on? I mean if there's something wrong with you, I want to know. I want to be there for you. I love you.

- Look, Zane, nothing's wrong with me, ok? I don't know what Bella meant by my condition, but I can assure you I'm perfectly fine. Now go. – and I opened the door.

Zane walked to me and took my hand in his.

- Rikki, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what happened last night, but it'll never happen again. I swear.

- It's ok. I'm not angry at you. – I said and I tried to give him a little smile. – Now please go.

Before he could do anything I felt dizziness and I faltered. For a moment I thought I was gonna faint and Zane caught me, before I could hit the floor. He took me in his arms and put me on the sofa. I could tell by his face he was scared for me.

- Rikki, are ok?

- Yes, I'm fine. – I said. – I just…I felt dizzy for a moment, but I'm alright now.

- Are you sure? – he asked me.

- Positive.

- Maybe I should call a doctor?

- What? No, Zane you can't! Please, just go.

- Fine. I see that's what you want. But I'll call you later to check on you.

- Ok. – I said.

He kissed me and he left the house. I went back upstairs to finish packing. I was ready for half an hour. Then I sat on my bed, putting my hand on my stomach, trying to think for everything else but how my life was going to change…again.


	8. Chapter 8: To Explore

**Chapter 8: To Explore**

_No POV:_

The girls put their luggage into Will's boat and were ready to dive in.  
- We'll wait for you on the beach. - Cleo said to Lewis and kissed him.  
- Ok. - he nodded and he, Ash and Will got in the boat.  
The girls dived in the minute they saw the boat leaving. Rikki felt the water cold and fresh and she loved it. She felt she was relaxing for the first time for days. They reached the beach in a few seconds and there was enough time for them to wait for the boys, so Rikki pulled Bella to talk to her on private, leaving Emma and Cleo in a deep conversation.  
- How could you drop in front of Zane? - Rikki said crossing her hands in front if her chest.  
- I'm so sorry. - Bella said quickly. - It was by accident.  
- I know. - Rikki said and looked at Bella like she was trying to burn her with a look. - Why were you even talking to Zane in the first place? - she asked.  
- I... I wanted to... - Bella started, but Rikki interrupted her roughly.  
- Don't say wanted to protect me! When will it get to the heads of all of you: I DON'T NEED anybody to protect me, ok?! - she shouted at Bella's face.  
Bella looked at her with tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't handle Rikki to be mad at her. She knew it was probably her hormones that were talking, but still...  
- Rikki, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me.  
Rikki suddenly realized how upset Bella was and hurried to hug her.  
- God, Bells, forgive me, I shouldn't have shouted at you..,  
- It's ok. - Bella said, now happy Rikki was not mad at her anymore.  
When they released from the hug, Bella realized Rikki looked a bit pale and it looked like she was going to be sick.  
- Rikki, are you ok?, she asked concerned.  
- Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. - Rikki replied holding her belly with one hand and breathing hard. - Just that stupid sickness...  
- Isn't it a morning sickness? - Bella asked. - Now it's 1:15 p.m. ...  
- I don't know. - Rikki said. - But I've heard sometimes it can last longer. Which is my case I think.  
- Well, if you need anything, anything at all... - Bella started, but was interrupted by Rikki who covered her mouth with her hand, ran to the nearest bushes and started throwing up.  
Bella quickly ran and helped Rikki holding her hair up. When Rikki stopped puking she sat on the nearest stone and wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve.  
- I hate that! - she murmured.  
Bella handed her a bottle of water and straw.  
- Here, drink some water.  
- Thanks. - Rikki said taking it.  
She took a sip and gulped it, her eyes closed. - Let's go back to the others now. - she said after that.  
Bella nodded and the two went back to Cleo and Emma just in time, to see the boys coming in Will's boat.  
Cleo and Emma were so deep in their conversation, they didn't even notice Rikki and Bella were gone for a while. The boys stretched the tent with the girls' help for only a couple of minuites. Emma would share a tent with Cleo, Rikki - with Bella and the tree boys were left together in the last tent. When everything was set up, they went for a walk around at Mako. During the walk, that lasted a couple of hours, because they were stopping on every couple if minutes, Emma, Rikki, Cleo and Lewis had fun remembering the last time they were there camping with Cleo's family and Charlotte, and Bella, Will and Ash were laughing at their story about what happened.  
- And then I spitted my drink at Charlotte to check if she had powers, but it turned out she didn't. - Lewis finished the story and the group bursted in laughter.  
While they were laughing Bella's eyes landed on Rikki. She really loved seeing her smile and hearing her laughter. Not realizing what she's doing she was no longer standing next to Will, but was now next to Rikki, reaching to take Rikki's hand in hers. After a few seconds she realized what she did and quickly dropped her hand, but continued walking next to Rikki. They reached the entrance for the moon pool.  
- Now what? - Emma asked the others. - Are we going in or are we going back?  
- It's getting late. - Ash said. - We should go back.  
- Okay. - Emma nodded.  
- You go, but I'm going in. I need some time to think and there isn't a better place for that.  
- Ok. - Cleo nodded. - Be careful.  
Rikki nodded and went in.  
Bella turned to Will.  
- You go. I'll go with Rikki.  
- I don't think it's a good idea. She made it clear she wants to be alone. - Will said.  
- Never mind, I'll just go and check on her. You go with the others.  
And she turned her back to him and entered in. When she walked in the moon pool she saw Rikki standing on the edge of the pool, staring at the water. She moved her head a bit to see who was coming in and she saw it was Bella she turned her head back to the water. She stood there like that a couple of minutes more. Then suddenly she felt dizziness and faltered. Bella ran and caught her, before she hit the ground, but the weight of Rikki's body pulled herself down to the ground and she ended up kneeling down, holding the upper part of Rikki's body. Rikki's head was close to Bella's face and she couldn't help but catch her breath. Rikki's skin was so warm and delicate and smelled like wild flowers. Her lips were red and soft and smelled like wild strawberries. Bella closed her eyes. She was amused and scared of what she was feeling. She it was wrong, way wrong, but it felt good...very good... She opened her eyes to find her face inches away from Rikki's, but Rikki opened her eyes and Bella pulled back quickly.  
- What happened? - Rikki asked trying to stand up and Bella hurried to help her.  
- You fainted. - Bella managed to say after Rikki pulled away from her. - It's probably because of the pregnancy.  
- Thank you. - Rikki said.  
- For what? - Bella asked trying to move the picture and the feeling of Rikki's face so close to her own off her mind.  
- For catching me. - was Rikki's response.  
- Oh, you're welcome. - Bella tried to smile to her. - I think we should go, You need to rest and it's getting late.  
Rikki nodded absent-mindedly and made a step towards the water.  
- What are you doing? - Bella asked her.  
- Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to swim back, not walk. - Rikki said.  
- Oh. - Bella said and couldn't help smile at her own slow thinking.  
Then they both jumped in the water and were ready to swim back to the beach. But instead of going back, Rikki dared Bella and they started racing and swimming with the dolphins and having so much fun. Bella was enjoying every second of the swim with Rikki and was glad to see Rikki enjoyed it too. They had swam together many times before, but now was different and Bella could feel it. Now it was special. The stars were shining up on the sky along with the tiny piece the moon was. This was making the underwater world even more magical. While Rikki was trying to scare Bella again, Bella herself was swimming close to the bottom of the ocean and something sparkling caught her attention. She swam to it and took it in her hand. She then turned to show it to Rikki, but she was gone and in the next second she felt someone catching her waist from behind. She turned in a flash to face the laughing Rikki who tried to scare her and whose body was only few inches away from hers. Rikki's tale was gently brushing Bella's and her hands were on Bella's shoulders. Bella closed her eyes pretending it was from the sudden panic attack, but the real reason was she wanted to memorize this moment of closeness their bodies shared. She was thankful they were in the water, because if they were not, she probably would not handle herself on time and would moan from the pleasure she was felt. She knew she had to control herself, but it was so hard for her. After a few seconds that seemed a lot less for Bella she opened her eyes and pointed up to Rikki. Both of them swam to the surface and Bella showed Rikki the red crystal.  
- Wow, it's beautiful! - Rikki said, looking at with excitement.  
- Take it. - Bella said seeing how much Rikki liked it.  
- What? - Rikki looked at her, thinking she had misheard.  
- It's yours. - Bella said to her with a smile.  
- But it's not right, you found it. - Rikki said trying to give it back to Bella, but she pulled back.  
- And you liked it. - Bella said. - Besides its color matches your powers. Red - fire... - and she smiled to Rikki.  
- Thank you so much! - Rikki said and hugged her.  
Bella thought that if she wasn't in the water, her legs would probably give under and she'd fall to the ground when Rikki put her arms around her. She felt the warmth of Rikki's body and could feel her best friend's heartbeat next to hers. Everything was hidden for a moment, by Rikki's wet, beautiful curly mess of hair. In a heartbeat Bella felt all kind of beautiful emotions one heart could feel and when Rikki pulled away, Bella felt panic, because she realized her body had some kind of addiction for Rikki's. She just had to be near Rikki, she longed to be in her arms as long as she could. She was scared of all these new feelings, but she couldn't help but admit them to herself. Then Rikki's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, saying:  
- Let's go now. It's late.  
Bella nodded and the two dived in. When they reached the beach and their little camp, the others were already in their tents, sleeping. Bella and Rikki went in their tent and soon after, Rikki was already asleep. But Bella couldn't sleep that night. She was thinking about her feelings for Rikki, while watching her sleep. Those feelings who once seemed to be nothing more than sister's love, now had grown to something different. Something dangerous. Bella didn't know what it was. All she knew, even though she was surprised and scared to admit it, was she wished to explore. To explore more...


	9. Chapter 9: Curiosity killed the cat

**Chapter 9: "Curiosity killed the cat"**

No POV:   
The rest the week moved fast. Camping at Mako was relaxing and fun and it really helped Rikki clear her mind a bit. Until at the beginning of the second week of their camping, something happened. It was a quiet evening. The stars were shining brightly at the sky. The group was sitting near the fire that Rikki made with her powers and was laughing at sone of Lewis' stories. They were all peaceful and with smiles on their faces. Then suddenly Rikki, whose eye were wandering somewhere in the dark water, saw a boat coming towards them. A zodiac. It was coming closer and closer. Rikki stood up as it finally reached the shore. She made a few steps towards the boat and smelled the stench of alcohol. Zane was drunk. Again. He stood up in the boat and staggered to his feet as walking towards her. When he reached her, he put his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers. As much as she loved the kiss, she pulled away.  
- What do you want, Zane? - she asked and pulled back a little to look in his eyes.  
- You. - he answered and tried to kiss her again, but she made a step back.  
- Don't. - she said.  
He put his hand on her leg and moved it slowly up and up. Even she didn't want to, Rikki couldn't help but moan quietly and he smiled.  
- Zane, you're drunk, please go... - she started to say, but he interrupted her kissing her lips roughly and then her neck. This time she moaned louder.  
- You know you want me too. - he smirked. - Admit it.  
- Zane, stop ... - she said and she pulled away making a step back. - This is wrong. You're drunk and it's late. You should go home.  
She sounded gentle, but firm at the same time. He made a step towards her taking her hands in his:  
- I love you. - he said.  
She smiled a little:  
- I know. I hope it's really true.  
- It is. I've never loved someone as much as I love you. Rikki you're my life, the best thing that happened to me.  
- Why you came?  
- I told you, I wanted you. My body is some kind of addicted to yours. My lips are longing for yours. I want you.  
- Zane, I... - she didn't know what to say. - I love you too. But you need to stop drinking and seem help. Otherwise you'll lose me.  
- No! - he said. - I don't want to lose you. I'll try to quit drinking and seek help, I promise! I'll do everything to be with you!  
- Ok, but now it's very late, you should go. - she said.  
- Fine. - he murmured and gave her another kiss before turning and walking back to the Zodiac.  
Rikki watched it as it disappeared out of her sight. She went back to the others. They were sitting in an awkward silence, but now Lewis continued with his stories and soon they were laughing again. The second week also ended quickly and everyone went back to their activities. Rikki went back to the cafe along with Emma, because now they were working together, Bella - to her singing with the band, Cleo - to the marine park and her job as an assistant dolphin trainer, Will went back to training, and Lewis and Ash just to spending time in the cafe. Rikki's morning sickness was killing her, but she hid it well, because she still didn't want Zane to know for the baby. Unfortunately, someone else noticed it. Sophie. She was now no longer working at the cafe, but liked coming back there almost every day as a regular costumer. That bothered Rikki and Zane, but still not so much to kick her out. So she noticed Rikki running to the bathroom almost every morning and she quickly figured it out why. Meanwhile Zane's problem was getting worse. Instead of keeping his promise and quit drinking, he was doing it more and more and was drank practically almost every day. But he too was trying to cover it well in front of Rikki, because he didn't want to lose her. It was then when Sophie saw her chance to split them together and finally get Zane for herself. One day, while Rikki ran to the bathroom again, she went to the bar and put something very strong to the cup of coffee Rikki had made for Zane. She then walked to her table, not noticing someone saw what she did. Someone who would later do everything to stop her plan. She gave Rikki an evil smirk when she got out of the bathroom, then she put the money on her table and walked away. Rikki went to the office to give Zane his coffee and then back behind the bar. Today was one of the busier days and she wasn't coping very well with it. She was tense and moody, her sickness continued the whole day and she was extremely tired. All she wanted was for the day to be over and she to go home to her comfortable bed. Having already finished singing Bella walked over to her.  
- How are you feeling? - she asked her concerned.  
- Been better. - Rikki answered only.  
- Why don't you let Zane or me finish here for you and go home to get some rest? - Bella asked her.  
- No, I'm fine. - Rikki told her, but Bella noticed how pale she had become the last couple of hours.  
- Look, let me finish here for you, and you go, you're pale and don't look very good. It's bad for you in your condition.  
- Bella, I'm fine, really. - Rikki said getting annoyed again.  
- No, you're not. Please do what I say, I insist.  
- Fine. - Rikki sight. - I feel too tired anyway.  
- Good girl. - Bella smiled at her making Rikki laugh a little.  
- Thank you so much for doing this for me! - she told her.  
- You're welcome. - Bella answered her.  
Rikki grabbed her bag and went to the office to say "Bye" to Zane, but found him, holding an empty bottle of scotch. Her eyes darkened and her smile disappeared. He unsuccessfully tried to hide the bottle when Rikki came in, but didn't manage to do it in time.  
- Rikki, please, I can explain... - he started, but she turned around and opened the door to walk away saying "I don't want to hear it!" Zane ran to her and grabbed her hand.  
- Rikki, please...  
- No, Zane! - she pulled away her hand in a flash.  
She gave him a look full of disappointment and disgust and he couldn't bare it. She tried to walk away again, but he put his hands at the door, preventing her to open it. She turned to look at him and realized they faces were only a few inches apart. She could smell the stench of alcohol in his breath and that only made her feel worse and she felt like she was going to be sick.  
- Please, listen to me! - he said, but she shook her head.  
- No, Zane, I'm tired of you giving me empty promises... - she started. He tried to stop her with a kiss, but she pushed him away and stormed off the office. He wanted to follow her, but suddenly he felt a little dizzy and sat down on the couch. He decided to leave and go home. He could barely walk and he had no idea how he finally reached his home and his room. He felt he couldn't stand on his feet anymore and he collapsed on the bed. Then an evil laugh sounded behind the door. She walked to him, closing the door behind her.  
- Zane, Zane, my lovely Zane, once my plan is completed, you'll be mine!  
She kissed his motionless lips roughly with hers. How long has she longed for his lips after their kiss in that boat when Will won! She smiled to herself and she pulled off his shirt, then his pants. Then she covered and undressing herself she lied next to him. She reached at his pants and took his phone.  
- Now the final part of my plan. - she smirked and wrote a quick message to Rikki.  
She put back his phone on the nightstand and put her hand on his chest. Now all she had to do was wait.  
In the silence of her room Rikki was sitting in her bed, her head resting to the wall and hands around her knees. Suddenly she heard her phone beep on the nightstand. She took it and saw it was a message from Zane. It said:  
_"Please, come at my place, I have a surprise for you!"_  
She threw her phone in front of her on the bed. Should she go? She hesitated for a few minutes. She hated surprises and she didn't want to see Zane right now. But there was one feeling stronger then the others - curiosity. She was curious what his surprise was. With a final moment of hesitation, she sighed and stood up, putting her phone in her pocket. She went out in to the night, heading straight to Zane's house. When she reached it she noticed it was all dark. Only in his room there was a dim light. She came in quietly insise his careful not to wake his father. She went up stares and she stood in front of Zane's room. Although some strange voice in her head was telling her not to do it, she reached for the handle and pushed it to open the door. The second she did it, her stomach dropped and her heart broke. Waves of anger, sadness and pain filled her body all over. Around them there were many small candles, giving a dim, and romantic light to the room. Zane and Sophie were lying in his bed. The bed he and Rikki had shared together so many times. They were both sleeping. Her head was resting on his chest, and his hand was around her soulders. Rikki shut the door and stormed off his house, diving in the ocean. She thought about how true was the familiar proverb "Curiosity killed the cat". Her curiosity didn't killed her physically, but inside she wished she was dead. She swam straight to Mako. She felt so angry and hurt and betrayed by Zane. Once she reached the moon pool she dried herself and started pacing around fast. Then in one moment she stopped, took one small stone and threw it against the wall. She felt relief as it smashed and broke on pieces. She started throwing stone after stone with all her strength. When the ricks finished she leaned against the wall, one tear running down her face. She brushed it quickly, but another one rolled. She jumped in the water and swam towards Cleo's place. She hated being weak and she hated talking about her problems, but she felt if she doesn't share this with someone she'd explode. She pressed the door bell and felt relief when Cleo answered the door.  
- Rikki, what is it? - she asked, seeing the grimace on her face, but Rikki didn't said anything.  
She threw herself in Cleo's arms and the tears she hated so much and tried to hide, started rolling in her arms. Cleo took her in and closed the door behind her.  
- Go to my room and I'll make you a tea. Shell I call Emma and Bella? - Cleo asked her.  
Rikki shrugged her shoulders meaning "Your choice" then headed to Cleo's room. Cleo made her a hot tea, while texting Emma and Bella:  
_"Something's going on. Rikki came to me crying. Come as fast as you can"._  
And she went upstairs. She hugged Rikki and soon her shoulder become wet of Rikki's quiet tears. Cleo was fondling her gently on the head. After about ten minutes Emma and Bella came with worried faces in Cleo's room. They didn't ask Rikki anything, letting her tell them everything herself. Those three girls were exactly what Rikki needed. Loving, caring friends. After Rikki's story of what happened Cleo and Bella decided to never go at Rikki's again. They were furious with Zane. Emma was the only one who didn't say a word. She was the one who knew Zane long before any of them. And she knew he wasn't capable to hurt someone he loves like that. Besides there was something else. Something was bothering her. She remembered her chat with Nate, just when her shift was over. He ran to her to tell her something, before she leaves. Something that now echoed in her thoughts.  
_"Be careful with Sophie"..._

* * *

**_I have big plans for this story, but I don't know how often I'll be able to update! Hope you'll like this chapter :)))_**


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions

**Chapter 10: Decisions**

No POV:

Rikki didn't cried for too long. Furious at Zane for hurting and betraying her just like that and furious at herself for letting the tears beat her up so easily, she soon started pacing fast around Cleo's room. Cleo and Bella both gave a promise to never go in Rikki's again, despite Rikki telling them they don't have to change their lives because of her. Emma however was just sitting silently the whole time.

- What's the matter with you, Em? - Cleo asked, pulling Emma out of her thoughts.

- Nothing. - she said simply and sighed. - Nothing at all.

Her answer made even Rikki stop pacing and turned to look at her.

- You're lying, Em. I know you too well to know when something's bothering you!

Emma looked at her, but didn't say anything.

- It's almost 7.30 a.m. I have to go. - Rikki suddenly said looking at her watch.

- Go? - the girls asked her with surprised faces. - Go where?

- To work. - she answered and seeing her faces she added: - What? I still am the manager of the cafe, ain't I? Besides I'll only go to work today to tell Zane I quit. Tonight I'll pack my staff and I'll go to Europe.

- WHAT? - all the girls shouted at once.

- That's right. I'll go to London for a couple of weeks. It'll help me clear my mind and forget Zane. Then I can come back like a completely new person.

- And what about the baby? - Bella asked.

- Until the baby is born, I won't tell Zane. Then of course he'll have his chance if he wants to be part of the baby's life. He may have hurt me, but I want my baby to have both a mother and a father. And if Zane doesn't want to have anything to do with the baby, I'll make sure to find another father for him or her. It'd be hard, and I'm not one of the people who trust someone easily, but I want my baby to have a father. Even if it has to be other than his biological one.

- So, that's your final decision. -Cleo asked.

- Absolutely. - Rikki nodded.

Bella took her hand in hers.

- So be it. Whatever you decide and whatever you do, we'll always be there for you, to love you and give you support on 100%!

Rikki smiled to her.

- Thank you. - she said and she hugged the three girls and then added - I've got to go now.

- But Rikki, how will you manage to be around him all day after what he did to you? - asked Cleo concerned. - Your feelings don't have an on/off button...

Rikki smirked like she had a plan.

- Just watch me. - she said and stormed off Cleo's room.

Emma was still sitting in silence.

- What's up with you? - Bella asked her seeing she was again deep in her thoughts.

Now with Rikki not in the room she finally spoke.

- I have to tell you something, and I don't think you'll like it.

Cleo and Bella looked at her with their eyebrows up.

- I think Zane may be a victim of Sophie too.

- What? You mean you're on his side? – Bella said angrily.

- I'm not. It's just…

- Just what? – Cleo asked her.

- I can't forget what Nate told me yesterday.

- Nate? – Bella asked shocked. – What's he got to do with that?

- He warned me to be careful with Sophie. – Emma said. – I didn't know what he meant, but what if he knew something about this? What if Sophie did something to Zane?! I mean Zane may have made many mistakes and may love himself a little too much, but he'd give his life for Rikki. He really loves her. And I don't believe he'll do something like that to her. I've known him since we were 3 years old. He'd never do something like that. Not to someone he loves the way he loves Rikki. – Emma said.

- You know what? We need some fresh air. Let's call Lewis, Ash and Will and meet them at Mako. There we'll ask them what they think and the next thing we'll do will be to talk to Nate. – Cleo suggested.

The other two girls nodded.

Meanwhile Rikki went home. She took a bath and still wearing a bathrobe she sat on her bed. Her look fell over the picture of her nightstand. It was of her, Cleo and Emma not long after they found out they were mermaids. Rikki looked at herself back then. She felt like being that happy, smiling girl, was so long ago, and she missed it with all her heart. She put back the photo and looked at the other next to it which was of her and Zane. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress and his hands were resting around her waist. Suddenly anger filled her remembering what she saw in his house and she threw it in one of the drawers the same way she was going to threw him out of her life forever. She then pulled out some clothes from the wardrobe and turned to the mirror. She was still in the first 6 weeks and it was too early for the pregnancy to start showing up, so her body was still in a perfect shape. She put on a black, leather short shorts and a white shirt from those that you can tie under your chest. She had decided to carry on with her life. She felt young and bold and wanted only to grab from life as much as she could. She put them on and then straightened her hair, putting it up in a ponytail and leaving a few falling gently to her face. She looked sexier than ever. She put on some red lipstick and was ready to go, when she heard her father calling her name.

- Coming! – she shouted and ran downstairs.

She then realized her father wasn't alone in the room. He was standing next to a 14 year old black haired girl with the same blue eyes as Rikki's.

- Dad, what is she doing here?

- Estella is here because your aunt has work and will be gone for a couple of days. – Rikki's dad said.

Rikki groaned. She really didn't need something like that at this moment when she had so much things to cope with. As much as she hated little kids, she couldn't hate Stella, because she was her favorite cousin. Their characters looked so much alike that even though they weren't alike at all outside, it could easily be mistaken that they were sisters. Since she was a little child, Stella loved hanging out with Rikki because that way she had a change to hang out with the grown-ups. They both loved each other, but haven't seen each other for more than 3 years and Stella had no idea about her cousin's biggest secret and about all the things that had happened to her in those few years. That's why Rikki made a grimace when her dad told her:

- Rikki, I have to go to work and I want you to take Stella with you to the café. I hope you and Zane won't mind for her to stay with you there for the day. I can't take her to my work place because it's dangerous and I can't leave her here alone.

Rikki sighed, but nodded.

- Fine, she can come with me. Even if Zane does mind, I don't care. I'm a co-owner of the café and I say she can come. So, let's go! – she said to Estella whose face immediately brightened up.

The moment the door closed behind them, Estella started questioning Rikki about everything she didn't know.

- So you own a café?

Rikki nodded.

- It's not exactly mine, it's my b…it's Zane's – my ex-boyfriend. – she said changing her mind in the middle of the sentence.

- What's he like? – Stella asked.

- He's a total jurk and I don't want to talk about it. – Rikki said with a tone that ended the topic.

The rest of their way to the café they spent with talking about the past and with Stella exclaiming how much she wanted to be like her cousin when she becomes at Rikki's age, making Rikki smile for the first time from days. It felt so good…

Zane's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling like my head was going to explode. I felt someone lying next to me and in the first moment I smiled to myself thinking it's Rikki, but when I turned and saw red hair on my pillow I freaked out. I jumped out of the bed and realized I had only my shorts on. What the hell had happened last night? I tried to remember something, but I couldn't. The last thing I remembered was that Rikki caught me with an empty bottle of scotch and stormed off the office saying she had enough. My heart skipped a beat. _Rikki_. I couldn't bear to lose her, I couldn't live without her. I loved her with all my heart, the way I've never loved anybody else! I quickly put my clothes on. I looked at Sophie still sleeping. What the hell was she doing in my house and most important – in my bed? I remembered falling asleep on my bed alone. I didn't remember her being here or staying in my bed. Suddenly only from the thought of the possibility for me to have spent the night with her I felt so disgusted by myself. Then, before I could try to stop myself I took the bottle of whiskey on my nightstand and drank the whole whiskey left in it, trying to calm down. I knew I had to stop, I hated that constant desire for alcohol so much, but I couldn't and wouldn't stop it, it just was stronger than me. I didn't want to lose Rikki either so I knew the first thing I had to do today is to find her and apologize to her. I didn't want to do anything with Sophie so I grabbed my phone and ran out, heading straight to Rikki's…

No POV:

Back at the moon pool the girls met the boys and told them everything that happened last night.

- I can't believe that guy! – Will said angrily. – How the hell Zane could do something like that to Rikki?! And my sister?! I know that she always gets what she wants, but I'd never imagine she was such an egocentric she turned out to be! - he started pacing around angrily. – I knew it was always all about Zane, but that is just…too much… - he suddenly lost any words, because of the anger inside him.

Bella, Cleo and Ash nodded in agreement. Lewis stood silently until Emma said:

- I've known Zane since I can remember. I don't think he's capable of hurting Rikki like that!

Surprising everyone and most of all Cleo, Lewis said:

- I agree with Emma. I've seen the way Zane looks at Rikki, he's mad about her. He loves her more than anything. I can't believe he could do something so reckless.

- Lewis, you're supposed to be on Rikki's side - your best friend's side. - Cleo said rolling her eyes.

- Cleo, if I am on anyone's side it's the side of the truth. That's why I can't judge Zane so quickly.

Cleo couldn't help but sigh and nod quietly at his arguement.

- We should go and talk to Nate. - Emma said breaking the silence.

- Nate? - Ash questioned her. - What's he got to do with it?

- Maybe more then all of us can even guess. - she answered him and then added: - Come on, let's go...

And they all left Mako heading straight to the café...


	11. HELP!

**_I want to kill myself right know! I had written a VERY LONG chapter for this story on my Iphone and just when I selcted it all, I missed the "Copy" button and pressed paste and everything was deleted! : :(( I found a way to recover it - Iphone Data Recovery, but it won't let me recover my note/chapter until it's activated! :( If know how I can get a serial key or recover my chapter through another way, I'd be VERY grateful if you can help me. I can't write such a long chapter again and besides I'm sure I'll forget/miss something along the way... Please, HELP!_**


	12. Chapter 12: I, You, We

**Chapter 11: I, You, We**

_**The truth is that you and I would have given up long ago, but We won't let us. It is too wise. "Look into your hearts," it says. "What do you see? Not you and I, but only We."  
~ Michael Jackson**_

Rikki and Stella quickly reached the café.  
- Wow. – was the only think Estella managed to say.  
Rikki smiled and they entered in. Stella was curiously looking around while Rikki helped the stuff to open the café on time. Just before the beginning of her shift, Rikki took Stella in the office and told her:  
- You can stay here and play on the computer or do something else. When my shift is over I've got a few things to be settled, but once I'm done we can go to see a movie or do something fun together.  
- Great! – Stella exclaimed.  
Rikki then started making out the first drinks when she ran to the bathroom again. She hated that stupid morning sickness. When she walked out she saw Nate coming in the cafe with some of the other members of their band. Nate quickly went to her and whispered in her ear: "Be careful!" She gave him a look of shock and annoyment, but he didn't seem to notice, walking into the bathroom. She walked behind the bar and started working. Stella was walking out of the office from time to time, to take a better look at the cafe. When Rikki's shift was finally over, Estella was sitting at one of the tables waiting for her. Rikki went to the office to take her stuff. She wrote a note to Zane, pulling off the ring he gave her and putting it on the note as a weight. She then walked through the door and closed it behind herself, never turning back.  
- So, what are we going to do now? - Rikki's voice said behind Stella.  
She stood up from her table.  
- I want to meet Zane. - she said to Rikki.  
- No way, that's not going to happen. - Rikki said immediately.  
- Why not? - Stella asked.  
- Because I hate him, he's a total jerk, and I don't want to see him ever again!  
- Ok. - Stella said. - So, where are going then?  
- I don't care. Anywhere's better than here. - Rikki said and left the cafe with Stella.  
Outside they met Cleo, Bella, Emma, Lewis, Will and Ash.  
- Oh, great, just who I wanted to see! - Rikki said and before anyone else had the chance to say something, she added: - Would you mind take Stella with you, because I want to go...somewhere.  
- Where? - Stella said quickly, but the others understood and nodded.  
- Sure thing. - Cleo said.  
- But, Rikki, are you sure you want to go there alone? - Bella asked her.  
- Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. - Rikki said and waited for the others to get Stella back inside, so she could dive in the ocean.

**************************************  
Lewis asked the others who wants what and went to buy drinks for everyone, just when Zane entered the cafe. He saw the guys and went straight to their table.  
- Do you know where Rikki is? - he asked them. - I need to find her.  
- Why, so you can cause even more pain? - a voice echoed behind him.  
Lewis had come back with the drinks. He gave them to their owners and sat next to Cleo.  
- What do you mean? - Zane asked.  
- What he means - Will said angrily, trying not to shout - is that you and my sister already broke Rikki's heart and hurt her enough!  
- What?! - Zane said. - Me and... - suddenly a realization hit him. - Rikki _knows_?  
- Rikki _saw_! - Bella corrected him raising her voice. - Tell me Zane what did she ever do to you, beside loving you, to break her heart like that?! - she shouted at his face.  
- No, you better tell us, why not only you cheated on her with Sophie - Cleo started yelling too - but you wanted her to _see_ you?! She came to me that night _crying_, Zane! _CRYING_! And everybody in this town know Rikki Chadwick _NEVER_ cries!  
- But I didn't... - he tried to say, but Bella interrupted him shouting:  
- DON'T! Don't you dare to say you didn't want her to see! It was you who sent her a message to come to your house, because you have a surprise for her! - with that she stormed off the cafe.  
- Now go away and don't you dare to go near her again! - Cleo shouted at his face.  
Zane couldn't take it anymore. He ran to his office, locking the door behind him and broke off on his chair behind the desk, burying his face in his hands. He was shaking and breathing hard. He couldn't believe Rikki saw whatever happened between him and Sophie that night. He couldn't believe how everything turned into such a mess and how he could lose the woman who he loved with all his heart. He never knew it would be so hard to fight for their relationship. He thought they'd be happy together, he even couldn't wait for they when they would finally get married and have kids. He realized he would love to have a child, and he smiled not being able to put his finger on it. He lowered his hands from his eyes and saw the engagement ring he gave Rikki sparkling in front of him, with a note under it. He opened the note recognizing Rikki's handwriting. It said:

_First your drinking problems renew, and now I saw you having sex with Sophie. How could you do this to me, Zane? I thought you really felt something for me, but obviously I was wrong. I quit Rikki's and I'm leaving the town. Don't try to find me, I don't want to see you ever again!  
Goodbye!  
~R_

Zane curled the paper between his fingers. He was going to lose Rikki and he couldn't let that happen, because she was his life and he couldn't live without her. Without hesitation, he stood up and left Rikki's heading to the place he knew he'd find Rikki: Mako Island...

Rikki was lying in the moon pool, with her elbows on the edge and her hand resting on one side with close eyes. She was deep in her thoughts, thinking about her whole life. She then opened her eyes and one small tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away, just when Bella's head broke on the surface. Rikki turned to look at her, just to see who came in, but didn't say anything. After a few awkward moments of silence, Bella said:  
- I'm coming with you.  
Rikki turned to look at her.  
- What?  
- I'm coming with you in London.  
- No, no way. - Rikki said. - You're staying here!  
- No, I'm coming with you in Europe.  
- No, you're not! - Rikki started to get angry. - Your life is here, with your boyfriend and your friends! There's no way I'll let you come with me!  
- Rikki, you're my best friend, the sister I never had! I won't let you go there all alone, especially when there's a new life growing inside of you! I love you and I want to take care for you and support you! Why can't you just let your best friend to take care for you?!  
Rikki looked at her ready to argue, but in the end she only sighed and said:  
- Thank you.  
Bella smiled.  
- Always!  
That made Rikki smile too.  
- Up for a race? - Bella playfully said and Rikki grinned:  
- What do you think?  
And they dived in seconds before Zane passed through the entrance of the moon pool. He ran to the moon pool and looked around, but didn't see anyone.  
- Rikki! - he shouted. - Are you in here?  
No response. He slid down to the edge letting his back lean to the nearest wall. He leaned his head back to look up to the piece of sky that could be seen. He desperately needed a bottle or two right now. He knew it was wrong and it was what had pushed Rikki away, but it was stronger than him. He stood thinking about that for a couple of minutes when suddenly Bella's voice echoed in his mind: _"Don't you dare to say you didn't want her to see! It was you who sent her a message to come to your house, because you have a surprise for her!"_ . He quickly took out his phone. He didn't remember sending a message to Rikki. The last thing he remembered was going home and falling asleep on his bed. Alone. He had no idea how Sophie got in his bed. He scrolled down to the "Sent" directory and his heart fell seeing the one message Bella was talking about.  
_"Please, come at my place, I have a surprise for you!"_  
It was impossible for him to had written it, because he was asleep at that time. But who...? Finally realization hit him and he stood up in a heartbeat. He took out the ring and put it in front of the moon pool.  
- I'm gonna make things right, Rikki. - he said. - I promise!  
And with that he ran back to his boat and to the main land.

After racing with Bella for an hour Rikki went home. She opened the door of her trailer and came in, bit seeing her dad, who was reading a newspaper, her heart fell. How was she supposed to tell him she was leaving?! He took a sip of his coffee, and carried on reading. Stella was lying on the couch chatting with friends on her computer. Rikki closed the door behind her and the noise made her dad looked up. She smiled to him, but her eyes were giving away the sadness and the pain she felt inside.  
- Rikki, are you ok? - her dad asked her concered.  
- Yeah, dad. Fine. - she said and walked past him to make herself a cup of coffee.  
Her dad however was not convinced at all.  
- Are you sure everything's fine? You look a little pale.  
- Dad, I'm fine, stop worrying.  
- It isn't Zane, is it? - her dad asked and her heart fastened a bit.  
- No. - she lied. - It's not Zane. Everything's fine.  
She picked up the cup to pour the coffee, when she heard a sound of something breaking and turned around in a heartbeat. Her dad had dropped his glass and was breathing heavily.  
- Dad? - she ran to him. - Dad, are you ok?  
He nodded and tried to smile at her. He reached to take the piece of tge broken glass, but Rikki stopped him.  
- No, I'll clean it up.  
She quickly cleaned the mess and turned to her dad again. He looked slightly better, but still very pale. She took his hand in hers and sat on the chair next to him.  
- Dad, what's the matter with you, please tell me!  
- Rikki, I'm fine, stop worrying. - he told her and gave her a small smile.  
- Dad, I love you and I don't want to lose you. - she said and he smiled to her.  
- You've turned into amazing young woman, you know?! And I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you!  
She smiled to him and felt tears forming in the back of her eyes.  
- Thank you. You're the best father in the world!  
And she stood up and went to her room, just in time to hide the tear rolling down her cheek. Once in her room she closed the door behind her and wiped the tear away. She opened the drawer where she threw the photo of her and Zane. She removed the frame and ripped it up in two pieces, throwing it into the bucket. She then pulled her backpack from under the bed and started throwing almost everything in it. She put all her clothes, the pictures of her and her dad and of her and her friends. With that her wardrobe was now almost empty. Only the red dress that Zane once gave her as a present, was still hanging in it. Under it was also the mp3 player he gave her. That things she wouldn't take with her. She then pulled a small box from under the bed. It was, as some would like to call it - her treasure. Inside were a picture of her mother, the last gift she gave her before she left (a beautiful crystal ball with a little kitty in it) and a picture of her mother and her father on their wedding. There was a picture of Rikki, Cleo and Emma too, along with one of them with Bella and the guys, there was her red gem locket that once had belonged to Julia, and in the end a photo of Rikki and Zane in the moon pool. Rikki took that photo and wanted to rip it up, but she changed her mind and just left it in the bottom of the box. She put the box in her backpack and with that her luggage was ready. She hid the backpack in the wardrobe and went to take a bath.  
Meanwhile back in the kitchen Stella told Rikki's dad:  
- She lied you know?  
He looked at her.  
- What do you mean?  
- Something did happened between her and Zane, because her friends were yelling at him for hurting her back in the cafe. I don't know what exactly, but it seemed pretty serious... - Estella said and continued writing something on her laptop.  
- I have to go out for a while, you stay here with Rikki, ok?  
- Yeah, yeah, no problem. - Stella nodded absent-mindedly.  
Terry hurried out of the trailer. He didn't know what Zane did to his daughter and how exactly he hurt her, was going to pay it big time for that!...

Rikki had just finished her bath when she heard someone knocking on the door.  
- Coming! - she said and curled her towel around her body, before going out of her room to 1answer the door. It turned out it was Bella.  
- Bella? What are you doing here?  
- I came to... - she started, then she froze when Rikki opened the door a little more to let her in. She was with a dangerously short towel around her body that was revealing her beautiful legs and her hair was still damp from the bath. She looked so...sexy. "No!", Bella told herself, "You have to stop thinking about her in that way!". But still she found her eyes wandering around Rikki's body.  
- Earth to Bella. - Rikki snapped with fingers in front of her face.  
- Oh, sorry. - Bella responded. - I came to see if your luggage was ready. - she said finally.  
- Shht! - Rikki stopped her. - Not so loud! Stella's in the next room!  
With that she grabbed Bella's hand and led her in her room, closing the door behind her.  
- Everything's packed. - Rikki whispered to her pointing under the bed. - I just have to get dressed and we can go.  
- Ok. - Bella nodded. - I'll wait for you outside.  
- No, stay, it's ok. - Rikki said.  
Bella opened her eyes wide open.  
- Why are you looking at me like that? - Rikki asked. - We're both girls, there's no reason why you can't stay. Me, Cleo and Emma used to dress up together in the same room all the time when we were having a sleepover.  
With that she turned around to take the clothes off her chair and let the towel gently slid down off her body. Bella caught her breath in her throat. She was never seen someone more beautiful than Rikki. She let her eyes travel all over her body: the perfect curves of her body, her breasts, her tights, everything. Bella suddenly felt anxious to just go and touch Rikki, to slide her hand all over her soft skin, to kiss her cherry lips... She just stood there, watching Rikki dress up and allowing her imagination run completely wild. That's when she finally realized her real feelings: she was in love...

Rikki's dad quickly reached Zane's house and started knocking on the door, but no one answered. He then suddenly heard a voice behind him:  
- Mr. Chadwick?  
He turned around.  
- You! - he shouted. - What have you done to my daughter?! - he could smell the stench of whiskey coming from Zane.  
Zane froze.  
- She told you?  
- No. But you will tell me everything right now!  
- Let's get inside. - Zane said and pushed the door open.  
He wished he didn't have done it. Sophie was coming downstairs, dressed only in one of his shirts. Actually she was dressed in Rikki's favorite shirt of his that she always used to wear when she was staying in his house. That made him want to kill Sophie. Suddenly Rikki's dad grabbed his neck.  
- You son of a bitch! How DARE you do this to my daughter?! How... - but he suddenly closed his mouth and Zane felt his grift on his neck was growing weaker. Rikki's dad slowly released Zane and suddenly fell on the ground.  
- Mr. Chadwick! - Zane shouted and kneeled down to him to check his pulse.  
He then jumped and ran to the phone calling the emergency line...


End file.
